The present application relates generally to portable memory storage devices, and more particularly to those that can be used with different types of host receptacles.
In a memory card that incorporates a second interface in addition to the standard memory card contact interface, providing and managing both interfaces is a challenge in light of power consumption and cost constraints. Additionally, as both interfaces need to access the flash memory, contentions between the two interfaces must be efficiently resolved.